


T A L K T O N I G H T

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Guitars, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Some Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 《Liam，我曾经很确认我失去了你。你绝对是个他妈的混蛋。我以为我很高兴我们最终分道扬镳。但是当我接到了那个电话，我才意识到我们没有他妈的在一起的每一分钟都是浪费。我自己对自己撒谎的次数甚至比你对我撒谎的次数都要多。但是我爱你，非常非常爱你，我甚至从来不敢去想这个世界没有你的样子。混蛋》
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> a translation of [T A L K T O N I G H T](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465567/chapters/48560231#workskin) by [DeadInTheWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInTheWater/pseuds/DeadInTheWater)  
> 第一次翻译所以就选了一篇又短又简单的XD，请别嫌弃  
> 文笔不好的地方请见谅x

九月的一个星期二的下午5:27，电话响了起来。

如果你提前告诉了我这个电话会伤害到我，我不会相信你，永远不会。

枪会伤害人们。刀。炮弹。剃刀片。甚至可能是一句话（如果你是个好人）。但是那不可能是一个电话。

但是我错了。

———

“Hello？”

“Hello，请问是Noel Gallagher先生吗？”

我花了一些时间才回答他。我从来没有听过这个声音。

“Yes，是我。请问你是谁？”

接着是一段长长的沉默。我听到了电话那头传来了奇怪的声音。

“这里是曼切斯特医院。我的名字是Caroline。我很抱歉告诉您-”她没有继续说下去。

我感觉我在一点点的死去。我的脑子里闪过我在意的人的名单。是…？-不是。也许是…？-也不是。

我的孩子都在楼上。我的妻子那时正在卫生间里。

哦，上帝！也许这个人是我妈？

为什么“Caroline” 没有再说下去？难道是因为情况很严重，所以她不方便说话？虽然我在下一个电话铃响起前抓起了一条毯子，但是我的手仍在颤抖，而且我还在出汗……这一切像过了一个小时那么久。

“先生，我很抱歉。我只是需要找到正确的文件。”

哦，原来如此。

“我真的很抱歉。”  
虽然她听起来一点也不像她很抱歉。对于她来说，这只是她的工作，仅此而已。她在告诉像我这样的人的在意的人的死讯时，有可能正在想她的下一次约会。她有可能在打这些电话的时候正在吃她的午饭。

我想对她大喊大叫。告诉我，告诉我，告诉我，告诉我-

“Liam Gallagher？”她说，不过这次听起来更像是一个不确定的问题。

什么？我想。

“什么？”我说。

“您的……弟弟？Liam出了车祸。我很抱歉告诉你。但是他-”

原来是这样。我的手不停地颤抖，随着一声“bang”，我的手机掉在了地上。有几秒钟，我就站在那里，什么都没做。

Liam死了，Liam死了，Liam死了。Liam死了。Liamisdeadm ldorkekdndmDEAD.【1】

我的大脑几乎停止了运转。

我感觉到了眼泪正在我的眼里打转，我感觉到了胸口里的疼痛。我想我能听到我的心碎了，准确来说是他妈的听到了它粉碎的声音。

我不厌其烦的捡起了手机，只是为了让“Caroline”告诉我我的傻逼弟弟到底发生了什么。我突然很生气。因为Caroline生气因为医院生气因为手机生气，因为Liam生气。

我记得如何呼吸后想的第一件事是：我很确定这次事故是Liam的错。如果我说出了这句话，在和Caroline通话的时候，她肯定会告诉我这句话是不合适的。先不说Caroline，我也恨我自己为什么会有这样的想法。非常，非常恨。

我不记得我是如何穿上雨衣和一双旧的阿迪达斯鞋的。我不记得我是否把这件事告诉了孩子们和妻子。我同样不记得我是如何启动汽车的。或是在雨里一路奔驰。不记得了，甚至连我是如何跑进医院的都不记得了。

终于，我站在了医生面前，他像对待老朋友一样对待我。他说：“你看起来脸色不太好，你感觉怎么样？”

你是认真的吗？

越过他，我看到了一位年轻的女士，她有着漂亮的金色马尾和年轻的翠绿眼睛。她注意到了我，笑着对我招了招手。我看了她的胸卡，上面写着“Caroline”。

我没有回以微笑，也没有回以招手。我想，即便我想那样做，我也不能那样做。我几乎已经魂不守舍了。

“Gallagher先生，我对此感到抱歉。”医生说。

对不起，是吗？你们不是应该感到非常非常抱歉吗？要比这个多一点，不是吗？

“我知道那个电话很令人震惊。”

我想杀了你。我想往你的傻逼脸上锤几拳。为什么他们要聘请这样的人？为什么他妈的一个人成为了一个医生但是他让我的弟弟死了？我想把他打死。

“我知道你们的关系一直不是很好。”

当然，他们知道。他们认为他们什么都知道。

“所以，在看到了您在他的紧急联系人中时，我们有些震惊。”

Rkid在整整十年都忘了改紧急联系人？如果现在情况没有现在那么糟糕的话我肯定会笑出声。Liam，你这个小傻逼。

“不过至少我们知道他会没事的。”

“什么……你说什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】作者原话


	2. TWO

上午8:00，他们才允许他进他弟弟的房间。他们以前没让他进去，所以他在车里等待了一整晚。

病人需要充足的睡眠，他们说。

Noel没有那么在意，他花了前半夜的时间来思考他要不要直接离开。他刚刚得知了，Liam并无大碍。

“淤青。一些骨折。比看起来要糟糕。没有内出血。”医生说。

他决定留下，并花了后半夜的时间来问自己，用哪种迎接方式是合适的？

握手？拥抱？亲吻？耳光？

这些都很合适。

\---

“Liam？”

没有回应。

“Liam？我又叫了一遍，然后，在白色被子底下的那一团东西动了动。

“Hm？”即使我被告知他已经连续睡了11个小时，他的声音听起来还是非常疲惫。

“是我。”我说，因为我不知道还能说些什么，接着我往椅背上又靠了靠。

在被子底下的那个人不动了，像是被冻住了一样。

“Noel？你在这里做什么？”我的弟弟惊讶的问。

我发出了一声轻笑：“你出了场车祸，而我显然被列到紧急联系人名单里了。”

“哦，yeah，对，关于那个。”他喃喃自语的说，然后补充道：“我忘记换了。”

“Ok。”

我简直是制造尴尬的冠军，我自嘲的想到。

“也许在我们说话的时候你应该看着我？”我叹了一口气。

短暂的停顿，让我以为他要说些什么，但是他似乎屈服了。慢慢的，一团乱糟糟的头发在一片白色中出现，再是一张有着天蓝色眼睛的脸，然后是……一堆淤青和伤口。

“我知道我看起来一团糟。”

“对，没错，你看起来就像从一匹特别高的马上摔了下来一样，你知道我的意思。”我感觉我快要窒息了。

Liam看向我，摇了摇头。

“开个玩笑。”我挤出了一个微笑，解释道。他没有回应。

“所以这一切是怎么发生的？”

“这个事故？”

“对。我还能问什么？！”

Liam回避了这个问题【Liam flinches】，然后反问道：“rkid你为什么要这样，你还好吗？”

我非常，非常不解：“你他妈在说些什么？”

我的小弟弟眨了眨眼睛：“正是我现在所说的。”

“你那么有侵略性，也许是中年危机？”

我咬了咬我的下嘴唇：“听着，Liam，我可以离开。”

“不要！”他听起来有些惊慌失措，不过他很快的调整好了自己的情绪，“不要，求求你。我希望你能留下来。”

我肯定因为他突然害怕我离开而看起来十分惊讶。因为只过了几秒，他红着脸问道：“什么……？在十年没有联系后，我不想让你离开，这真的很让人惊讶吗？”

“不。”

他笑了：“很好。”

“所以……”我说，“你想说些什么吗。”

他飞快地回答：“不想。”

“好吧。”我说，不过这听起来更像是一个问题。我们到底在做什么？沉默的坐在彼此身边？我甚至没有他妈的问他感觉怎么样？我应该离开吗？

Liam打断了我的思考：“我只是不想一个人呆着。Gene什么时候到这里只是时间问题。他是我叫的第一个人。”

第二个，你第一个“叫”的我，我想。

但是现在要见到他的孩子。听起来好像很麻烦，万一Gene很像他的父亲呢？这一定会很奇怪。

他笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

“为什么会奇怪？”

“我……我说出来了吗？”

我的小弟弟还在笑。

“Liam你别笑了，这一点也不好笑。”

他没有停：“你害怕我的青少年儿子？操他妈的【fucking hell mate】！”他在笑的时候对我微笑，可能在期待我做那样做。

我没有。

我站了起来，走向门口。他他妈的惹恼我了。一如既往。

“Hey，嘿Noel你别-”

我关上了门。  
逃离了我的问题（还有我的兄弟），又一次的。一如既往的有戏剧性。让他独自一人去想他做错了什么。就像他从Oasis解散以后就一直在想他做错了什么一样。

我能理解一些不支持我的人。  
我相信，我也不能支持我自己。  
但是我无法他妈的应付的是为什么每次Liam永远都在所有事上原谅了我，总是在寻找自己的错误。  
他太好了。  
家庭是一个尤为艰难【tough】的话题，尤其当你是害群之马时。他为什么不能憎恨我？  
他为什么不让别人做他的紧急联系人？

我不配有一个像他这样的弟弟，我真的不配。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者就写到这里了，说不确定什么时候更新  
> 接下来是译者续写的部分……


	3. THREE（译者续写）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为原作者说不确定什么时候更新，所以我就续写了一点……

上午11:10，Noel回到了医院。

这一切和他的离开一样戏剧性。

\---

我回到了家，忽略了Sara劈头盖脸的一顿痛骂和孩子们抛来的一切问题。

我走上楼，一头倒在床上，望着天花板，苍白的，和Liam的皮肤一样。

我不断的想我们之间到底有什么问题。我们的关系到底是如何走到这一步的？我们是血脉相连的亲兄弟，但是爱情罪恶的纽带连接着我们，又有无形的力量把我们分开，两个人都被彼此弄的鲜血淋漓，却离不开彼此，被各种各样的事情拉回到彼此身边。

Liam雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，不断的在我眼前浮现。离开前他的“别走”像刀子一样狠狠的割在我的心脏上

“别走……”  
“别走……”  
“丁零零……”又是电话铃声。

我骂了一句，跳了起来，抓起了手机，谁知道Liam这个小混蛋又干了什么。

“你最好有什么要紧事情——”

“还是我，Caroline。

“操——”

“Liam Gallagher先生绝食抗议，想让您回来，说在您回来之前什么都不吃，他也挣扎着不让我们给他输葡萄糖——”

小孩子脾气，我想，我才不去。

“他现在需要养伤，需要补充营养，要不然可能会低血糖，伤口恢复速度也会变慢，有可能还会引起一系列的并发症。他这可不是什么小伤。我个人建议您回来，他毕竟是您的家人。顺便一提，他的小儿子，Gene Gallagher先生也到了，他现在因为他的父亲不肯吃饭感到很着急。”

“我这就过来。”我说，“我熬不起那么长时间。”他毕竟是我的弟弟。

我在走廊里，点了一支烟，忽视了墙上醒目的“禁止吸烟”标示和Caroline责备的目光。

我不敢走进去，一如既往的懦弱，虽然我不愿意承认，但这是事实，我是个懦夫。

我呼出一口烟气，抬起头把头靠在墙上。天使Noel和恶魔Noel在我的脑子里打架。

天使Noel说：“Come on，Noel，你可以的，他不是什么魔鬼，只是你的傻逼弟弟，你就走进去，陪在他的身边就好，用不了多长时间你就又能摆脱他了”

恶魔Noel说：“你应该离开，把他丢在这里自生自灭，他饿死了也是自找的。”

天使Noel反驳道：“Liam可是你的亲弟弟，你血脉相连的亲人，你十几年前的爱人。走进去吧，你要是这样Peggy肯定会很生气的。”

一道尖锐的目光在我身上停留，打断了天使Noel和恶魔Noel的争吵。

我抬起头，对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。

“Liam你他妈在干什么——操！”  
他的小儿子怒视着我。

“操，Gene，操”Gallagher家特有的浓眉毛和蓝眼睛，我不会认错的。

Gene走到了我的面前：“Hi，Noel，我爸叫我来的……我见过他了，他想让你进去。”他的眼神里充满戒备，仿佛我下一秒就能把他揍一顿似的，“我劝您进去，立刻，马上，他需要吃东西。”

他长得实在太像10多岁在街头打架的Liam了。眼神，动作都充满了倔强。

毕竟我们是一家人。

我向前走了几步，深吸一口气，推开了门，为了我，为了Liam，也为了他。

毕竟我们是一家人，即便我是那匹害群之马，我最终也会回家。这就是家人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次更新不知道什么时候了，因为快开学了……


	4. FOUR（译者续写）

上午11:20

Noel进了Liam的病房。

出他所料，Peggy已经到了，正坐在Liam旁边的一把椅子上不知道和他在争执什么

Peggy看见了Noel，微笑了一下，仿佛松了一口气。

她从椅子上起身，把位置让给了Noel：“你坐这里吧，我去外面呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，不打扰你们了。”她俯下身又在Liam耳边絮絮叨叨了些什么，估计是一些让他们别打架之类的废话，Noel看见Liam不耐烦的翻了一个大白眼，胡乱应付着什么“知道啦！”“不用您操心了！”“他不会打我的！”

在一番叮嘱后，Peggy最终放下心来，推开门走了出去，还回头警告般的看了一眼Noel。Noel轻轻地点了点头作为回应，坐在了Peggy原来坐着的位置。

\---

随着门关闭的声音，室内的气氛一下子下降到了冰点。

Liam看着我，我看着床单上不存在的黑点，谁都没有说话。

最后还是我结结巴巴的开口了：“你吃饭了吗？”我怎么会问这种傻逼问题。

Liam似乎被惊到了，他的冷血哥哥怎么忽然这么关心他。  
他同样结结巴巴的回应：“没有，不是说你来了我才吃吗你不是刚来吗……”

“那我喂你吧。回头别把你饿死。”我怎么会说这种傻逼话。

Liam嘴角一咧，坏笑着说：“好啊你喂我，不喂的话我就告诉所有人你说过这种话。”

这个傻逼。

我把Liam扶起来，把一个枕头放在他的后面，让他靠在上面。我小心翼翼地坐在Liam的床上，生怕压到了他的伤口。

我端起护士悄声进来送来的汤：“张嘴。”Liam配合的张开了嘴。

我把一勺汤塞进了他的嘴里。

“呜呜好烫！你是要烫死我然后继承我的遗产吗？”Liam由于真的疼痛还是装的疼，连话都说不清楚了，“Noel你个混蛋老欺负我呜呜——”

好幼稚，我想。

我作为一颗天使一样的土豆要待人友善，不然回头等他伤好了不需要我的时候，还不知道会在傻逼的游乐园——推特上说些什么呢。“rkid就是个傻逼，想要烫死我”“ELLEN一点也不会照顾人”“POTATO”

我强压着不耐烦，舀起一勺汤，吹了吹，塞进了Liam的嘴里。

“这样好了吗？”

“好了……”Liam的嘴慢慢地吞着汤。

一时间谁都没有说话，安静的病房里只有汤勺碰撞碗和Liam吞咽的声音。但是这种安静不像是最初的那种尴尬，而是那种温暖的安静，一种让人不忍心打扰的平和。

在这碗汤快要见底的时候，Liam忽然说：“Noel，谢谢你回来，我爱你。”

我直起腰来：“什么？”

他低着头：“Noel，我好爱你，我真的真的好爱你……”他的尾音染上了一丝哭腔，“我真的离不开你，你为什么要走。”一滴眼泪从他的鼻梁滑落，滴了下来，在被子上晕开了一团灰色的水痕。

“嘿，嘿，kid。”我小心翼翼地的抱住Liam，抚摸着他的后背，我能感受到他的身体微微僵硬了一下，毕竟这是我们十年来的第一次亲密举动，“没事了，我现在回来了，我不会再离开了。”

Liam哭得梨花带雨，肩膀一抽一抽的，手指紧紧攥着床单：“不！你过不了多久一定会再离开！就像一直以来那样！你没有一次留下来！”

我也不知道怎么安慰这个忽然情绪化的敏感弟弟，只能紧紧抱住他，一遍一遍地说没事了，我不会再离开他。

Liam像一只受伤的小猫一样蜷缩在我的怀里，抽噎着说：“Noel……你这个大……大混蛋……”他哭得连话都说不完整了，“亲我……告诉我你爱我……混蛋……”

我捧住了他的脸：“嘿，kid，看着我。” 他抬起头，眼睛红红的，“我爱你，Liam，我爱你。”我用大拇指擦去Liam的眼泪，“我爱你，我一直爱着你。”

我低头吻住了他的唇，吞下了Liam的所有哽咽。他微微挣扎了一下，但是很快放松下来，把舌头塞进我的嘴里，饥渴的回吻着我，仿佛要把这十年缺失的吻都补上。

“婊子”我评价道。

“你才是，混蛋。”

我继续吻他，从嘴唇吻到脖子，在肩膀处轻轻舔舐。

Liam颤抖起来，在我耳边喘的像一只发情的小母猫。

“婊子，我说的没错。”

“操我。”

“Liam？”

“操我。”

“Liam，你知道你的伤还没好。”“那就给我个blow job。”

“Liam......”

“求你。”

Noel，别他妈废话了，我对自己说，你很想这样干。

我跪了下来，脱下了Liam的病号服，再把内裤脱下来，他的鸡巴裸露在了空气中。

我先小心翼翼地含住头部，再一点一点的往下吞。Liam从唇齿间挤出了一声呻吟，手挪到了我的头发上，抓着我的发尾想让我吞得更深。

我抬起头：“别这样，我去后面。”Liam正在思考“后面”是什么意思时，我的一根手指已经挤进了他的屁眼。“操你......”他很快就说不出来话了，他像一个婊子一样在哭叫，唯一能发出的字母只有不连续的“Noely”。我揉搓着Liam的乳尖，直到他们挺立。我找到了Liam的前列腺点，便对那点又按又揉。Liam的哭叫声越来越大，他的胳膊盘上了我的脖子，要把我勒的窒息了。我撸着他的鸡巴，后面加快了速度，Liam浑身上下都在颤抖，他的鸡巴抽搐了几下，射了出来，星星点点的白斑弄脏了我的牛仔裤和他的肚子。

Liam重重地摔回了床上，喘着粗气。好一会儿他都没有动静。我站起来看看他是否还活着，发现他又开始流眼泪了，仿佛关不上的水龙头一样。

他察觉到了我的动静，用胳膊挡住了脸。

我躺在了他的身边，他挪了挪为我腾了点地方。我把头埋在他的颈窝，闻着Liam好闻的气味——沐浴露和酒精，再来点因为终年穿派克大衣被捂出来的汗味。我在这种熟悉的气味中有点想哭，事实上我也哭了出来，不知道Liam发没发现，反正他动了动，用比我高得多的身体抱住了我。

“Noel？”

“什么？”

“你哭了。”

这个傻逼。

我狠狠的抹了一把脸，像是小时候被Thomas打过后一样：“才他妈没有，婊子——”

“你从来不说实话。”Liam闷闷地说，“我多希望你能敞开心扉——至少对我这样，但你从来不肯......”

我猛地意识到，我这几年，甚至是这几十年，我从来没有直面我们的感情，只是不断的逃避，这一切不该发生的，我和我的亲兄弟不应该10年都没见面，这一切都错了。

“Liam……对不起……”Liam往我的怀里拱了拱，“我觉得是时候要把一切公之于众了，无论会发生什么，我都会留在你身边。”

“哥你没发烧吧……”他开玩笑的想去摸我的头。

“我是认真的，Liam。”“你变了，变得不那么傻逼了”

是的，我变了，变得能表达出自己的爱了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是第一次翻译，所以文笔不好的地方请见谅x


End file.
